The Chronicles Of Jurai
by Chibi Milliardo Peacecraft
Summary: After the end of the One-Hundred Year War and the Defeat Of the Dark Lord Kain. War returns to the Kingdom Of Jurai and Tenchi Masaki must put a stop to the Juraian War once and for all. Rated PG-13 for Violence and Thematic Elements. *Still in progress*
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Final Fantasy Tactics. They belong to their rightful owners and creators. This is a fic I crossed between the two. Thank you and enjoy. ^_^  
  
The Kingdom Of Jurai: Forever guarded by the Royal Goddess Tsunami and the sun that shines upon her... Three years after the One Hundred Year War and the Defeat of the Dark Lord Kain, The Emperor of Jurai had died of terminal illness earlier after Kain was defeated. And the prince who succeeded him was only five years old. This means his guardian would actually reign in his stead as the new Emperor of Jurai.  
  
Queen Funaho Jurai's elderly relative, Prince Katsuhito Bestrada Yosho was designated as guardian. but, fearing an oppressive reign from the queen, the parliament ousted the potential prince, appointing instead the emperor's rival, Prince Kagato Druksmald Hakubi, as the guardian.  
  
Prince Yosho and Prince Kagato are both respected generals who proved themselves worthy in the House of Jurai. Prince Kagato had the support of the most powerful knights in all of Jurai. But, disinfranchised nobles and knights clearly support Prince Yosho. The Crest of the Soja symbolizes Kagato and The Crest of Tsunami symbolizes Yosho.  
  
It was the beginning of what is now known as "The Juraian War."  
  
The downfall of the Dark Lord Kain was about to be near. The armies of the Jurai and the Nanten led by Nobuyuki Masaki and Cidolfas Orlandu marched towards battle against his army of demons. One by one, three armies clashed swords and axes and magic to declare who will be the victor and as the battle went to the Jurai and the Nanten, the war was not far from over yet, as the Dark Lord Kain approaches to the battle field. Both armies stood in fear as they took a look at the demon. One by one, Kain tosses several soldiers of the Nanten and the Jurai to the sky with his magic and destructive force. Nobuyuki and Orlandu charged forcebly at the Dark Lord, striking down at him from bottom, before the final blow was struck, Kain grabbed a hold of the General Nobuyuki Masaki and raised him up in a chokehold with one hand, causing him to cry in agony. As the brave general struggled to break free, he was given a curse by the evil Kain, in which it poisoned his entire body which lasts for four long years. When the forth year ended, the General will lose his life.  
  
Cidolfas Orlandu backed up away from Kain, Nobuyuki told his friend and comrade to back away from him so he will not be infected by the poison. As Kain was about to claim victory, twelve magical knights approached to do battle with the Demon of the Dark Side of Jurai. Kain tossed his victim down on the battleground and turned to the knights' direction. He smirked and laughed at the twelve knights evily, he attacked them one by one, but all of them were not much of a challenge for the devil of destruction, he was losing his patience and transformed into an even more powerful demon. forming four gems on his forehead that hold dark magical powers that could take down an entire army. The twelve knights each took a magical holy stone out of their pockets filled with Tsunami holy magic. They raised them up in the air, as the sky began to send down an eerie light of holy energy. The Dark Lord Kain gazed at the twelve knights in fear, as they drawed out their swords, and with one swift blow they defeated the Evil Demon of Destruction and imprisoned him in hell for eternity. These twelve knights were known as the "Jurai Braves", Tsunami's saviors, and protectors of the royal family of Jurai. The war was over, and all of the Dark Lord's armies vanished forever.   
  
Victory came to Jurai, except a hero has fallen. Cidolfas Orlandu and the his army helped the Brave Nobuyuki Masaki to his home and to rest. Nobuyuki told Orlandu that he have four years left to live and when the fourth year is over, he will pass away. The King of Jurai crowned both Nobuyuki and Orlandu heavenly knights for their brave battle against the Dark Side of Jurai and bringing peace and harmony to the Kingdom of Jurai once again. Two years have passed and Nobuyuki was aging from the poison given to him, his wife Achika Jurai Masaki was worried of his husband's condition that she tried everything she could for her dear Nobuyuki, but nothing worked. The poison was getting stronger from the every antidote, his family used even magic would not help. Third year passed on, the poison was almost wearing the general off, he went to a farming site near Lionel and Glabados and met with the daughters of Hakubi, Ryoko and Mayuka, they were the same his son Tenchi was, they were lonely and had no family, he took out of the cold as a good deed before he parished and gave them a home in Jurai Castle. The final year was at hand, and the Masaki family approached to Nobuyuki's death bed. He told to his youngest son, Tenchi, to take his place, and become a knight just like himself, with his final words of wisdom to his son, brave Nobuyuki Masaki slowly parished, leaving the rest of the Masaki Family in tears. Dycedarg and Zalbag prepared a funeral to her beloved father, placing his trusted sword by his tombstone. and as days passed by, Ryoko Hakubi and Tenchi Masaki became best friends in the Jurai Academy and worked together as a team in continuous battles for the Juraian Family. 


	2. Nobuyuki Masaki's Final Days

Book One: Betrayal  
  
Chapter I: Nobuyuki Masaki's Final Days  
  
Ryoko Hakubi's name appears for the first time a year the Juraian War broke out. Many soldiers who returned from the war, had no jobs, lesser rations, gold and even less loyalty to the Juraian Crown. Many became thieves and rebels plotting rebellion against the Jurai Royal Family. At that time robbery and murder were commonplace in the kingdom. Many heroes and wise advisaries came around and Jurai was no exception either.  
  
Robberies are on the rise in various areas and Jurai is no exception. Wagon hijackings, abuctions and murder are rampant. Now a group of former heroes and mercenaries called the "Death Corps" have been making the most trouble for the Jurai Royal Family.  
  
There is a great concern over King Jurai, who collapsed at Prince Azusa's birthday celebration. The board of chamberlains reported his fever has subsided, but he will take five weeks to recover. It will be a month or two before he can make any public appearances. But since most public policy is made by Queen Misaki, no turmoil is expected.  
  
A war that caused terror for nearly One-hundred years between Jurai and Ordalia, known as the "One-hundred Year War". The war has ignited when King Jurai died without naming a successor, the throne was succeeded by Jurai the first's brother, Jurai the second, but Kain of the Dark Side of Jurai declared war. This was only an excuse... The real reason was because of Zelamonia, a territory of Jurai running along the Juraian border. It was once an independent kingdom, but was annexed over a century ago, after an invasion. Jurai supported Ordalia, but the result was failure. unrest among the nobles and in the cities of Zelamonia, along with Ordalia's rule, led them to seek intervention from Jurai.  
  
With victories in the early battles, Jurai's army marched on the capitol of Ordalia. But kind Jurai the first fell ill and was never to return to his kingdom. The confusion gave the Ordalian army an opportunity, as Jurai the second was successful in holding off Jurai's army. Approximate two year stalemate was broken by the Romandan Army's invasion.  
  
Romanda is a military state separated from Jurai. Under King Jurai the second's orders. A blood relative, they marched on Romanda. But, Jurai the second who succeeded King Jurai the first was a brave warrior against the Kain and Romanda and Ordalian armies. An outbreak of bubonic plague in Romanda forced them to retreat for four years.  
  
The two armies most effective in the war, were the Jurai, led by General Nobuyuki Masaki, and the Nanten, led by Cidolfas "Thunder God Cid" Orlandu. They scored many victories as they marched on the Dark Side of Jurai. But the long war was disasterous for both administrations. Farmers' revolts and riots broke out in many areas, as both kingdoms focused their war efforts within their borders. This made another stalemate broken only by the Death of King Jurai the second (widely believed to be assassinated). His successor, Azusa Jurai was not fit to lead the Kingdom of Jurai, and left all matters of state to the elder statesmen and the queen.  
  
Therefore, there was no power to drive the troops of Ken-ohki, Jurai the second's successor out. After allowing the invasion of Zeltennia, battles that both the Jurai and the Nanten fought in Jurai hoped for peace.  
  
Realizing the war was useless, both kingdoms agreed on peace. Focusing their efforts within their respective borders. Although the agreement was bilateral. The kingdom of Jurai surrendered.  
  
Soon after, Jurai's economy was on the brink of bankruptcy because of severe war reparations. Payments could not be made to returning soldiers, and large groups of knights were discharged as a result, high unemployment, uncertainty and distrust filled the Kingdom of Jurai.  
  
Tenchi Masaki, Ryoko Hakubi, and several other military students nearing graduation of the Jurai Academy were assembled. A plan was being formed, centered on the Jurai, to extinguish the Death Corps who were terrorizing the Gallione region. The plan was to handle all the future problems.  
  
"I heard another wagon bound for Jurai was attacked." Cadet One said.  
  
"It must have been the Death Corps." Cadet Two said.  
  
"Something is starting..." Tenchi thoughted. "Know anything, Ryoko?"  
  
"No..." Ryoko answered. "But I can guess."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Prince Katsuhito Bestrada Yosho is coming to town."  
  
"Prince Yosho? Why?"  
  
"Not only Yosho, but Marquis Mesdoram Kamidake of Limberry, too." she said to Tenchi.  
  
"That is news! It is not an official visit, is it?"  
  
"There are danger zones everywhere in Jurai. The Juraian Knights are in full operation, but suffering from a shortage of troops."  
  
"So they need us cadets to help." Tenchi said.  
  
"Everyone, fall in!" A Juraian Knight approaches to the auditorium stage and the cadets fall in their positions to listen to the knight's speech. "You have a mission! As you know, barbarians are rapidly increasing here in Jurai. The traitorous Death Corps detest the Jurai Royal Family. We cannot overlook them. We will begin by exterminating these exterminating these traitors one by one. By order of our master. Yosho's knight stationed at Jurai Castle and many other groups will participate. Your duty is to support the flank. Specifically, you will go to Jurai Castle and help it." The cadets praised to their commander and saluted to him. A female Juraian Knight enters and approaches to the male knight. She whispers an urgent issue to his ear. After that, the female Juraian Knight leaves the auditorium. "Cadets, ready your swords! A gang of tortured theives and murderers are trying to sneak into the Magic City. We will begin operations now to keep them out of town! Come with me! This is the frontline of operations! That is all! Prepare immediately!" The knight said. The military cadets praised once again and marched out to Magic City Jurai to confront the traitorous thieves that are right now plundering the peaceful streets.  
  
The Jurai cadets approached to the streets of the great Magic City of Jurai where the group of thieves stand forth with their daggers in hand, preparing for battle.  
  
"What is this? Just a bunch of kids! What luck we have! Ok, all we have to do is kill these kids! Then we can escape! Do not worry! We will kill everyone of you!" The leading thief said.  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, and a couple of reinforcements withdrawed their swords and knowing when to strike. "Watch out, Tenchi! Do not rush them!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Do not patronize me, Ryoko!" Tenchi said." I am also a Masaki!"  
  
"Masaki!? The Masaki Family!?" The thief commander said. "So, you must be cadets from the Military Academy of Jurai! Deceiving little pests!!"  
  
"Silence! Surrender or die in obscurity!!"  
  
"What can a group of kids like yourself do? You are just a bunch of spoiled young punks like you will never defeat us!!" The thieves lost their patience, withdrawed their daggers and charged at their enemies.  
  
Tenchi Masaki quickly runs at the inexperienced enemy thief, they both deflect a blow with their weapons, avoiding each other's attack with their swords, making them both reel back into the midst of the battlefield. The commanding thief, approaches to Tenchi and swiftly slashes his right arm. The Masaki's blood spreads all over the thief commander's face. The cadet chemist tosses her dagger at the commander, thrusting straight into the thief's chest. He began twitching as he looked down to his chest, reveiling the dagger in him, he then turned to his back, seeing the blood flow from his back to the ground, he landed dead on the ground.  
  
Ryoko runs at the thieves' leader with her sword in hand and the two clashed in a tremendous sword-clashing duel. The cadet chemist approached to Tenchi's side, pulling out some medicine and first-aid and began to work on recovering her leader's right arm. The cadet wizard, stood on the rooftop of the Magic City Pub and Bar, he closed his eyes to concentrate on his magical powers in a calm mood, he lifted his magic staff up in the air and chanted out the ancient language of his spell.  
  
Ryoko and the thief leader continued clashing swords at each other. The cadet chemist finishes recovering Tenchi's right arm, and is now back on his feet, the thief chemist looks up, seeing Tenchi's wizard chanting out his spell. He heads for the roof, armed with a dagger to stop the wizard from completing the spell. From out of nowhere, the cadet squire surprisingly strucks his sword into the enemy thief squire. The enemy squire twitches, and gasps, landing on the cemented ground, dead.  
  
Realizing the chemist, the cadet wizard casts his spell on the enemy chemist, the magic spell burns and engulfs the thief chemist into the wizard's flames. Ryoko and the thief leader continued their sword-clashing duel, the leader smacked Ryoko's weapon off her hand, leaving her in the troublesome situation, while the leader points his sword to her throat. He smirked at the Juraian cadet. "Say your prayers, deceiving little pest!" The leader raised his sword up, before then, he stopped as Tenchi slits the leader's throat. The thief dropped his weapon, twitched and landed dead on the ground. Tenchi withdrawed his sword back into it's holster. "Are you alright, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes I am fine. Thanks Tenchi." Ryoko answered. Tenchi nodded, smiling to his best friend, he patted her shoulder gently and approached towards the dead bodies of the Magic City thieves, sighing. "Why do you continue committing such meaningless acts such as murder and robbery? You would not have died this way if you led an honest to goodness life."  
  
The military cadets returned to the Jurai Military Academy, except Tenchi and Ryoko they returned to Jurai Castle. After gaining victorious. Tenchi and Ryoko rested up in the Mandalia Plains. Tenchi slept like a small child from birth, remembering his father, the great General Nobuyuki Masaki's death. Having attained the highest rank of Heavenly Knight, Brave Nobuyuki Masaki was facing his last and final days... It was the end of the One-Hundred Year War.  
  
General Nobuyuki Masaki, renowned hero of the One-Hundred Year War, has been bedridden for four years due to the illness curse the Dark Lord Kain gave him during battle. The sight of Tenchi Masaki's father ill in bed was unbearable for his wife, Achika Jurai Masaki, and three children, Sasami, Zalbag, and Dycedarg.  
  
"How goes,.....The battle?" Nobuyuki said.  
  
"Through swift action we were able to recover Limberry." Zalbag said. "It is only a matter of time before the Ordalia Army leaves Zeltennia."  
  
"The secret messenger sent to Count Haruna has returned. Count Haruna has agreed to your plan." Dycedarg said.  
  
"Good... then at last...this long war will finally come to an end."  
  
"Father..." Sasami and Achika buried their heads and began to burst into tears. "Do not cry...my beloved Achika and Sasami..."  
  
"Where is Tenchi? Just when we need him most!" Zalbag said.  
  
"Dycedarg, Zalbag... My beloved sons... take care of Tenchi. He may be your brother, but he is my own flesh and blood." Nobuyuki explained to his sons as young Tenchi Masaki enters his chambers.  
  
"Father!" Tenchi comes in running into the room. He approaches near to his father's death bed. "Lower your voice." Dycedarg said.  
  
"I am glad you came... let me... look at you..." Tenchi moved a bit closer to his father's bedside, holding on to his right hand. His mother, Achika held on to his left hand, she was still in tears, as Nobuyuki continued to speak to his son one last time... "It has been a long time... You have become a fine young man... You start at the Military Academy... in spring, do you not?" Nobuyuki son's did not reply to his father, but nodded in agreement "Listen, Tenchi... a Masaki has served the Jurai Royal Family for generations. The warrior spirit is in us. Never shame your name...never tolerate in justice...living true to your heart is the warrior's way...the Masaki way."  
  
"I understand, father......" Tenchi said.  
  
"Ryoko Hakubi is a good girl, She should serve you well...I have asked the dean to accept into the Military Academy. It shocked the dean a bit. She will serve you well...treat her well."  
  
"Y,yes......father......."  
  
"Take good care of Sasami and Achika...become a fine knight......Tenchi Masaki..." And with his final words. General Nobuyuki Masaki passes away. Tenchi backs away from his dead father, lowering his head in tears. Achika turns to her dead husband, smiles a bit warmly, still holding on to his hand gently. "My dear sweet Nobuyuki, you have fought bravely to bring peace to the Kingdom of Jurai. I am proud of you, my darling. Now you can rest peacefully as a hero." The words of Lady Achika Masaki brought the Masakis to their feet. She leaned her head towards her dead husband and kissed his forehead softly. Dycedarg and Zalbag covered their father's head up with the blanket and prepared a burial ground, leaving the other Masakis in tears. 


End file.
